


［网王幸仁］掠影  （第八十四章/番外中）

by mercibeaucoup1 (orphan_account)



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mercibeaucoup1
Summary: 就是肉。的中。





	［网王幸仁］掠影  （第八十四章/番外中）

**Author's Note:**

> 我的文。 不知道为啥又被封了。  
就要重审。我也很迷茫。  
不过最近这几天也有点忙，我打算请假来着。  
有个面试要准备。可能下个星期一我才会回来更文。  
但是现在既然被审，那我也没有办法了。
> 
> 不知道该说什么。  
一切顺利的时候我们就下个星期一见吧。  
比心。

幸村看着仁王站起来，一脚踢开搭在腿间的内裤，往旁边的柜子走去。大腿光滑炫白，从膝盖往下，有一条不是很明显的颜色分界，大概是夏天穿短裤被晒的结果。  
仁王的毛发在成年男人里应该算是比较稀疏的那种，有，但并不多。浅疏的毛发在小腿覆盖，不认真看好像没有一样。  
长时间的锻炼让他的腿型完美，修长笔直，走路的时候小腿背面的肌肉轮廓十分明显。  
  
仁王嫌蹲着麻烦，干脆在柜前半跪下来，看了一圈，在公共柜里翻找起来。耳后到脖颈的皮肤粉红，蝴蝶骨在背后勾出漂亮轮廓。  
幸村看着他腿间若隐若现的穴口，眼睛忍不住固定在那一个点，直勾勾盯着。伸手扯开自己的皮带扣子，拉下了拉链。  
  
“嗯？”  
仁王找得烦闷。  
明明说放在公共柜怎么找不到？  
啊！在这里。他翻开一堆养鱼用的消毒剂，饲料，过滤棉之类的东西，在底下找到了那瓶芦荟甘油。  
用手撑着柜子，仁王正准备站起来。  
却感觉到了背上的手。  
仁王勾唇，转头去看他，幸村的蓝紫色头发在随着动作有些摇晃，视线里都是蓝紫色，让他忽得有些恍然。“你发情吗，这都等不及。”  
“你说呢。”幸村一手覆上仁王的手背，五根指头挤了进去，用手指淫靡地戳刺仁王的指间，模仿着那个动作。  
另一只手从尾椎骨开始，略微用力抚摸，一节一节，尾椎，脊柱，再到蝴蝶骨和脖颈。唇齿随着动作啃咬碾磨，在仁王背上留下了湿淋淋的水痕。  
“哈...哼...”仁王边喘着边反手抓住幸村使坏的手，使劲想让他随着一起起身，“我以后没脸看宿舍里的东西了。”  
“哈哈...”幸村边舔吮边笑着，站起来轻轻啄了一下仁王的唇角。“那走吧。”  
  
“啊哈...”  
仁王躺在柔软的床上，侧脸触到软软的毛绒床布蹭了蹭。不太想看现在的幸村的动作。  
双腿大开的感觉让他有点羞耻。而对接下来的动作，他又有点期待。忐忑不安的感觉。  
眼睛不愿看的后果就是他对声音更加敏感，甘油被打开的清脆声响听得清晰。  
幸村挤甘油的画面完全能想象地出来。感觉就在眼前。  
  
没救了。  
仁王呼出一口浊气转过头来，手搭在额上做个徒有其表的遮挡物。  
如果画面都能想象地分毫不漏，那还不如直接看了。  
  
眼前的幸村好像是察觉到仁王的视线，笑着勾唇抬头看了他一眼。继续手上的动作。  
甘油应该是许久没被用过，开始两下都没挤出来。空气被排挤，在争先恐后地奔出瓶口的瞬间发出奇怪的声响。幸村握着瓶摇晃了几下，它终于缓慢流了出来。  
冰冰凉凉的。  
幸村把瓶口盖上随手放到一边，双手合上把它捂热，脑子里却在放映着雅治刚刚的表情。  
背着手搭在额上，他湿润的眼好似欲言又止。大部分的羞赧和不想面对，咬着的唇却让他觉得他也很难耐。  
好像在用羞赧的不好意思的表现邀请他。  
你来。  
  
好可爱。  
幸村抿了抿唇，把在心里猛撞的小鹿放出来，伸手把油抹在了仁王身上。  
先从卵袋底部开始。幸村一只手抓着仁王微微颤抖的手，开始往下蔓延。  
卵带底部柔和地轻抚，滑到下面去触碰那个小小的穴口。  
先把外围抹上润滑，打着圈抚摸那细微的褶皱。手下的穴口好像在冒着热气，温度比旁边总要高一些许。幸村反复揉着，  
耳边环绕着仁王细微的喘声，他亲了上去。  
“别！”仁王搭在额上的手猛地向下，攥住幸村的头发，可还是没挡住幸村的动作。  
“那很脏...”仁王边喘着边抓了抓幸村的发，让他回应他。  
“不脏...”幸村退开少许，在旁边的大腿内侧轻吻，间或低声说着：“雅治的一切我都喜欢...很可爱。”  
“嗯...啊...”仁王感觉鼻尖有一点酸。只有一点点。  
他不想承认。  
被人紧捂在手里，小心爱护，用全心全意浇灌的感觉真好。  
  
仁王把抓着幸村头发的手收回来，放在嘴里咬住了食指指节。另一只手用力握紧了幸村的手。  
十指交握。  
  
幸村的手持续揉着，穴口开始变得柔软，他试探着环绕舔了一圈。  
然后感受到了仁王的手指指甲蹭过手背的些许痛楚。  
”哈。“他笑了一下，把穴口掰开，舌头向里伸去。  
  
灵活湿润的舌尖在他体内乱窜，敏感至极的内壁收缩又张开，像是难堪其重。  
他能感觉到幸村的动作。  
模仿去戳刺，柔柔弱弱地打着圈轻舔，或是用舌尖用力按压一处。  
内壁发麻，发痒。却从深层处，舒爽随之而上。  
  
仁王羞耻地用手指抠挖着幸村的手背，不仅是因为自己双腿大开，以承受的动作感受着这噬人的快感而羞耻，更因为发现心里全心全意的毫无保留和依顺感。  
但喜欢一个人好像总是保持不了自己理想的姿态。  
想冷静从容，漂亮得体，就连转身都希望有让人难以忘记的姿态。  
但大多是丑陋嫉妒，疑心怀疑，就连最不负责任最让人讨厌的那面都被看得清清楚楚。  
每一面都被揭露出来。  
  
承受着下方位的时候，谁知道那些人是不是已经下好了剐出那一颗真心的准备。  
那意味着依顺，依赖，把自己全然交给那一个人。  
  
但幸好那个人能珍惜。  
仁王抽回手搭在额前，想挡住眼前的光。指间泄出光线，愉悦让他的眼忍不住分泌出水液，透过水液，他看见了影影绰绰的，有些模糊的幸村。  
  
幸村抹了一下带着水光的嘴唇，坐了起来。  
手环绕着穴口又绕了几圈，他故意用力按下去，听见仁王的细喘，边笑边说：“已经很软了呢。”  
“嗯...”仁王尾椎一瞬间被快感麻痹，他撑着手往上摸索，抱着幸村的腰坐了起来，把头埋进了幸村肩窝，紧紧搂住了他的肩背。  
幸村讶然，手慢慢环上去，“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”仁王舔了舔自己的唇，盯着幸村的唇，然后慢慢吻了上去。  
仁王的吻大抵温柔，开始只是用舌轻轻地描摹幸村的唇。  
秋天到了，幸村的嘴唇也开始起了皱。但他大概把皮撕破，仁王于是在上唇那条细小的伤口久久停留。用唇碾磨，用舌轻轻吮舔。  
  
而一只手有些用力地一寸寸抚摸幸村的脊柱，一点点滑下，绕过两个人交叠的腿，到了那处。  
他稍稍捋了一下幸村的阴茎。龟头泌出的水液挺多，他顺势绕了几圈，把整个柱身打湿。  
可能还觉得不够，仁王瞟了一眼旁边桌子，懒得去拿润滑，干脆一手摸上了自己湿淋淋的后穴，抹出一手湿润。  
他微微勾唇，另一只手来回抚摸幸村的后辈，把唇探了进去。  
  
但当然捋着幸村的那只手也没有停过。不过他的目的只是润滑而已。仁王微微喘着，在有些呆愣的幸村前面，把他的口腔来回轮几遍，吮到自己舌尖都发麻，终于放开了他。  
“来...”仁王感觉自己的氧气都好像被剥夺，他倚在幸村脖颈，朝着他耳朵幽幽地吹气，把幸村的阴茎按低一些，对准自己的穴口。  
“我想要你...”  
  
幸村深呼吸，双眼直愣愣地盯着这副过于淫靡又漂亮的画面。  
整个人的身体好像被火灼烧。他的阴茎，都能感觉到仁王穴口散发的热气。  
“啊...”幸村一句话都不想说，伸出手覆上仁王握着他阴茎的白皙手指，挺腰送了进去。  
  
“嗯...”仁王咬着唇发出一声鼻音。狭小的穴道虽然被很好的扩张过，但幸村插进来的时候还是有些酸麻胀痛的感觉。  
他能清楚的感觉到幸村一点点，撑进他身体的过程。皱褶的内壁被迫打开，承受着幸村一寸寸的进犯。  
青筋跳动，刮在内壁的感觉，又麻又爽。  
“呼...”仁王咬着手背，感觉到幸村的毛发和他磨蹭在了一起，痒痒的感觉。应该是到底了。  
他感觉整个人都被撑开了，就像一根棍子杵在体内。不是很好受，但好像也不是特别难受。  
仁王有些试探性地看向幸村，后者眨了眨眼，也看着他，像是在询问。  
“还好？”仁王出声。  
“让我缓一下。撑得有点难受。”  
“嗯。”幸村点了点头，憋着的感觉也不太舒服。被包裹在有些烫的内壁下，细细地被挤压，有一点疼，但大多是快感。  
他舔了舔唇，感觉自己的汗好像从头皮里渗了出来，转眼把注意力放在仁王身上。  
那挺立的乳珠。  
  
幸村抱着他的腰，弯下去舔住了左侧。手滑下去又开始捋动那有点疲软下来的小雅治。  
“算了。”仁王看着他紧绷的下颚，舔了一下幸村的唇角，“你直接来吧。”  
  
“嗯？”  
幸村隔着汗湿而挡在视线前面的头发看他。  
仁王靠近，温柔地把幸村的头发往后撩去，“来吧。我想要。”  
幸村看着仁王的眼，“那我慢慢的。”  
  



End file.
